SeaSalt IceCream
by Raksha-DanceWaterDance
Summary: Xiggy and Demyx go out for ice-cream. just a cute one-shot for TheRoxasToMyAxel


Sea-Salt Ice-Cream  
>XigbarDemyx  
>PoV-Xigbar<br>Requested by- TheRoxasToMyAxel  
>"Hey little water buddy," I said as I approached the blond haired boy who was playing the Sitar on the couch. That may would weird like he's not a real person calling him water buddy, but hey he loves water like a lot. "Wanna go out for ice-cream later? I found this awesome place with the best sea-salt ice-cream ever." And I knew he could never turn that offer down.<br>" Ummmmmmm I was goin to train, but hey it's free ice-cream right?" He asked like he really didn't know the answer.  
>"No I was planning on stickin you with the bill," I said. The sad part is he believed me and started to give me those damn puppy dog eyes I could never say no to. "I was just kiddin little dude of course it's on me I know your broke."<br>"Yay thanks Xiggy" He yelled while running out of the room.  
>I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding, and ran out of the room to go prepare for the night. As I got to my room I realized I didn't know what I'm going to need and for some odd reason went down and knocked on number XI's door.<br>"Why hello there Xigbar and what pleasure do I owe this visit?" He said as he stood shirtless leaning on his door frame.  
>"Well I was wonderin if you could help me plan out a date with Demyx?" I asked trying not to be embarrassed.<br>"Well then shouldn't it be whatever you two feel like doing."  
>"Well there's just one problem with that idea."<br>"And that would be." He said before I could continue.  
>"He doesn't know that its a date." I admitted almost feeling a little bad about it.<br>"Well ya that would be just a bit of a problem. Is there a reason he doesn't know this or is that reason your just a wimp and don't want to be turned down so you didn't actually ask him on a date." I nodded when he said that. "Well then," He continued "This might be just a little bit harder to plan. Are you wanting to ask him out out during this date or try and act like it's a date to begin with?"  
>"Well I don't really know because I'm not good at this kinda stuff that's why I'm asking you." I said looking down at my feet trying not to blush.<br>"Fine come on in." He lead me in and pulled out a chair for me and sat on the bed across from my seat and we started planning.

*Later that evening*

I knocked on Demyx's door and waited for him to answer. I checked my breath, its good. Outfit, all in order. Hair, all in the ponytail and smooth. Then I heard him yell "Come in I'll be there in a sec."  
>I sat down and waited on his bed. As he came out from the bathroom I again saw just how beautiful he is. "Well are you coming or not." He said as he headed to the door. I jumped up to get to the door before him and hold it open for him. We left the castle and were just walking till we found a ice-cream shop.<br>"So is there a reason you wanted me to come too?" He asked me.  
>"Well why not you're my best buddy arn't you." I said kinda hoping he would disagree but agree at the same time.<br>"Ya." He replied as we got to the shop and got our seats.  
>The waiter came up and I ordered for us. "Two sea-salt ice-creams and that'll be all." And she walked away.<br>We sat there awkwardly for a while because i had no idea what to say until the waiter came back with our ice-cream. We ate there in quite for a while until he asked, "So ummmmmmm what is there reason you wanted me to come. You know I;m not dumb and that there is a real reason. What is it that you want to tell me?"  
>I again was trying not to blush and think up some answer I could give him that was believable. "Ummm how bout I tell you on the way home." I said as I got up and paid. I held the door open for him and we walked a little till I stopped us under a large tree.<br>"Well what is it Xiggy?" He asked with those puppy dog eye. Gosh I loved them and hated them sometimes.  
>"Well..." And I trailed off and decided that my voice was going to fail me so I was just goin to show him instead. I stepped a little closer to him so leaned down and kissed him. His lips were soft and smooth and I felt the static that all the movies and books tell you about, but pulled away before I lost control.<br>I stepped back again and just starred down at my feet afraid to look him in the eyes. Then I felt his skinny arms wrap around my neck. "Oh Xiggy, you know I like you too." He said all innocently.  
>I looked down at him again and hugged him close. I felt the warmth of his skin against me and kissed him on the forehead stepped back and grabbed a hold of his hand and we walked home in silence, content with just knowing the other was there.<p>

A/N- TheRoxasToMyAxel I hope you like it because I hate this pairing but you asked for it so here it is. I had to make it a cute story because Demyx is just so cute. That and that's about all the stuff I can write. So tell me what you think and I'm writing nickie083100's story next then the next chapter of Warning Love then goin to try and got out the 1st chapter of a Naruto story I am continuing that someone else ended. Well tht's enough of me talking. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
